


Love & Passion

by nalaa



Series: Those Two Strangers Who Met [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn and Will share a romantic dinner. (October 2355)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love & Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I write a sex scene. I hope I did it right ;)

  


 

 

 

Kathryn's house in Indiana was ready for the romantic dinner she had planned. Her parents were out on a trip for the duration of the weekend and Phoebe was spending the night with some friends. Knowing that she had the house for herself, Kathryn invited Will to a wonderful home-cooked meal and chilled wine. She had cleaned all the house and busied herself all afternoon preparing their meal.

 

The table was set for two with a deep red tablecloth and a light orange table runner. The expensive dinnerware was put delicately, with the wineglasses in front of it. Little aromatic candles and a vase of white and orange lilies adorned the rest of the dinner table.

 

Kathryn stepped out of her bath and hurried to get ready. She dried her hair in soft waves and put on a little make-up. Her forest green dress was waiting for her on her bed, next to her black lace underwear and her her black heels. She got dressed as quickly as she could and returned to the kitchen to finish up the meal.

 

At exactly seven o'clock, the old-fashioned door bell was heard from the kitchen. Kathryn dried her hands with a dish towel and checked herself on a mirror before shouting.

 

"It's open!"

 

After checking herself one last time, Kathryn walked to the kitchen's door and waited for Will, who approached her slowly, taking his time admiring her appearance. He stood in front of her and lowered his head to capture her lips in a sweet soft kiss.

 

"You look wonderful, Kitty-Kat."

"Thanks, Big Guy."

"Hi." Will said with a silly grin.

"Hi."

 

They kissed again, this time with more passion and desire. After a few minutes, Kathryn broke off the kiss and smiled at Will.

 

"Come on, dinner is waiting, we'll have time for that later."

 

### 

 

After dinner, Will and Kathryn took their wineglasses and went outside, to the back porch, and sat down on the swing. Kathryn cuddled up to Will and rested her head on his shoulder.

 

"Dinner was wonderful, Kitty-Kat. I didn't know you could cook."

"Thank you. I know how to cook, Ma insisted that I learnt, but I don't usually like it."

"Why did you do it tonight?"

"Because I wanted to do something special for you."

"In this case ..." Will kissed her. "Thank you, my lady."

"Stop it! You'll make me blush." She said, laughing.

"You look cute when you blush."

 

Kathryn left her glass on the floor before grabbing Will's and doing the same. Carefully, she knelt on the swing and took Will's face between her hands. The kiss was brief but full of love and promises.

 

Will put his hands on her waist and encouraged her to sit on his lap. Kathryn complied and kissed him again. Slowly, they explored their bodies with their hands while the dance of their tongues continued. Will abandoned Kathryn's mouth in favor of her neck and shoulders. He made a trail of little kisses from under her right ear to the beginning of her arm before doing the same thing on the other side. Kathryn ran her hands through his hair and down his nape. Her touch intensified when Will began to bit, softly, her neck. A quiet moan escaped her lips. Then, she took Will's chin and lifted his head to kiss him again. Kathryn unbuttoned his shirt, slowly, leaving light pecks on his chest as she continued while caressing his sides and his back. Following the same path, she returned until she reached his mouth again.

 

The pair was breathing in quick deep breaths, aroused after their little games.

 

"Kathryn. If I don't stop now, I don't know if I'll be able to."

"Then, don't."

"Are you sure?"

"I am Will, I'm ready. And I feel that you're pretty ready too."

 

They both laughed lightly. Kathryn, grinning like a little girl, stood up and grabbed Will's hand, urging him to stand too.

 

"Come on, follow me."

 

Without releasing their hands, the pair walked into the house and went upstairs. Will picked her up in the middle of the stairs and Kathryn locked her legs behind his back. Carefully, Will walked through the hall until they reached Kathryn's door.

 

Reaching behind her, Kathryn grabbed the door knob and opened the door. Will stepped inside and, carefully, released her. Kathryn unhooked her legs and slid slowly until her feet reached the floor. She locked her mouth with his again while she took of his shirt and dropped it to the floor next to the bed. Will turned her around and pressed his chest on her back. Kathryn rested her head on his shoulder, giving him access to her neck and cleavage. Slowly, his hands traveled down her body, carefully massaging her curves. His hands went upside again, stopping at her breasts. He caressed them above the dress while she moaned slightly. With a lot of care, he unzipped the dress and slid it down her body, leaving her with only her underwear and heels.

 

Kathryn turned around, their eyes meeting and transmitting all their feelings. Will kissed her again, their tongues dancing around each other and showing all their love and passion. Without breaking the kiss, Kathryn's hands went to his pants and lowered the zip before putting her hand inside and stroking his hardness above his briefs. Will moaned against her mouth.

 

They finished to undress each other and laid down on the bed, Will above Kathryn. They continued kissing while exploring each other nude bodies. Will used his hands to touch her wetness, sliding a finger up and down her clit. With his other hand, he touched and squeezed her nipples before licking them. Kathryn was in heaven but a soft bit on her neck brought her back. Deciding that Will deserved some attention too, she stopped him and made him lay on his back. She slid onto him and kissed her way down from his neck to his belly button. Then, she took his member with one hand and kissed the tip. She caressed it slowly while running her tongue up and down, licking him. After a few minutes suffering Kathryn' slow and loving attentions, Will grabbed her hand and urged her to stop. She sat down at Will's waist, with her legs at both sides of his, before leaning down to kiss him again.

 

"Are you sure, Kitty-Kat?" Will asked.

"I am. I love you, Will." She confessed.

"I love you too."

 

Kathryn lifted herself a bit so Will could take his member and slide inside her. They both remained still for a few seconds, coping with the new sensations that flew through them. Slowly, Kathryn began to slip up and down while Will played with her nipples. At first, they had a few problems finding the right rhythm but after a few minutes they were perfectly synchronized. Will licked his thumb and put it on her clit making an small pressure before moving it in slow circles, making Kathryn moan out loud. She grew a bit tired of that position and Will, wanting a more active role in their lovemaking, carefully rolled both their bodies so he ended laying in top of her. Kathryn spread her legs and bent her knees. Will knelt between them and entered her again. She lifted her head to claim his lips while he slowly thrust inside her.

 

Moans filled the room as their movements intensified, both working to achieve their release.  Will, feeling that he was near the end, slowed down a bit and began to play with her clit again. Kathryn closed her eyes and arched her back to meet with his slow thrusts. Her hands ran free through his body, caressing and touching from his neck to his shoulders and back. Will increased the pressure of his thumb and with two more flicks sent her over the edge.

 

"Oh. My. God!!!" Kathryn said, her body taken up by the sensations that her orgasm brought her.

 

Her walls contracted around him, making Will follow her after a few more thrusts. Exhausted, they laid next to each other kissing lightly and waiting for their bliss to pass, they sweaty bodies pressed together. Will broke their kiss and caressed her check with his fingers.

 

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?"

"For this wonderful evening. For trusting me. For loving me."

"You don't have to thank me for that. It was my pleasure, literally." She said, grinning.

"I love you, Kitty-Kat."

"I love you too."

 

Kathryn gave him a peck on the lips before sitting down on the bed.

 

"I think I need a shower."

"Way to kill the mood." Will said, laughing.

"I'm not fond of being sticky."

"I think I like you sticky if it happens after we made love."

"Well, you could join me in a real water shower and then we can get sticky all over again."

"Lead the way."

 

### 

 

Will spent the night at Kathryn's house but neither of them got a lot of sleep. He woke up alone in the bed. He looked around and was surprised when he didn't see Kathryn in the bedroom. He put aside the sheet and stood up before searching for his clothes. He put on his briefs and pants but he couldn't find his shirt. Barefoot, he walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

 

He stood a few minutes under the door frame, admiring the sight in front of his eyes: Kathryn stood before the window, only wearing her panties and his shirt, with her hair in disarray and a cup of coffee on her hand, looking absolutely beautiful and in peace. Carefully, trying to not make a sound, he walked to her hugged her from behind, kissing her check as he slid his hands around her waist.

 

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Afternoon, Mister. It's after twelve."

"I don't care."

 

He turned her around in his arms and kissed her.

 

"Mmm .... You look so sexy with only my shirt and panties. Maybe you should keep it."

"Will you go home wearing only your pants?"

"Why not?"

 

Kathryn laughed and kissed him again.

 

"Next time you bring an spare one so I can keep it."


End file.
